


If there's one thing left to do, it's you

by Justafewthingstosay



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jeremy, Cow girl position, First Time writing Smut, Hickeys, I have sinne d, M/M, More like cow boy, Some Fluff, Some angst, This is basicaslly just smut, Top Michael, Well - Freeform, a lot of smut, but - Freeform, forgive me father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 00:23:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11391501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justafewthingstosay/pseuds/Justafewthingstosay
Summary: Jeremy felt a numbing pain in his brain, he held his head tightly and started to scream at the squip“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” He was greeted with another sharp pain.“I’M HELPING YOU, JEREMIAH!” the squip screamed, its voice now had a painful metallic sound to it, it was very different from the voice of Keanu Reeves that Jeremy was used to.Jeremy felt himself starting to cry as the squip started screaming again.“IF YOU WANT ME TO LEAVE, I WILL. BUT I’M TAKING YOU WITH ME!” it snarled out.“TWELVE HOURS JEREMY. I’M GIVING YOU TWELVE HOURS.”Jeremy felt the tears fall from his face and snarled out, “Shutdown,” through gritted teeth.





	If there's one thing left to do, it's you

Jeremy felt a numbing pain in his brain, he held his head tightly and started to scream at the squip   
  
“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” He was greeted with another sharp pain.   
  
“I’M HELPING YOU, JEREMIAH!” the squip screamed, its voice now had a painful metallic sound to it, it was very different from the voice of Keanu Reeves that Jeremy was used to.    
  
Jeremy felt himself starting to cry as the squip started screaming again.   
  
“IF YOU WANT ME TO LEAVE, I WILL. BUT I’M TAKING YOU WITH ME!” it snarled out.   
  
“TWELVE HOURS JEREMY. I’M GIVING YOU TWELVE HOURS.”   
  
Jeremy felt the tears fall from his face and snarled out, “Shutdown,” through gritted teeth.    
  
HIs hand found its way into his hair, combing through it anxiously with his long fingers.   
  
He glanced up at the clock - it was 11 pm. He took a deep breath. Jeremy knew that the squip wasn’t saying this as a joke; tomorrow, he would be dead.    
  
Jeremy could have broken down crying right there, but he didn’t want to waste his time anymore, so he put on his shoes and went outside.    
  
He started to mindlessly wander the streets, thinking about what he could do, who he had to say goodbye to, whom he had things to confess to.    
  
Jeremy had just passed a house, as he heard muffled music come from a house and as he looked over, he realised that he knew that house, not only that, but he knew the tall Filipino boy that was sitting on the window sill, behind a closed window and rolling a joint.    
  
In a matter of seconds, Jeremy realised that everything the squip had ever done for him was push his best friend away from him.   
  
He walked over and walked to the door of the house. He pulled his keys out of his pocket and opened the door.   
  
Michael had made him his own key to his house on his sixteenth birthday. Jeremy had made Michael one for his house too, but he had found it in his mailbox around two weeks ago.    
  
Jeremy took off his shoes and saw that the shoes of Michael’s parents were gone, meaning they were all by themselves.   
  
He walked up the stairs quietly, scared that Michael might hear, but he could have probably screamed and Michael wouldn’t have heard because he was playing obnoxiously loud music.   
  
Jeremy knocked on Michael's door loudly. “Michael!” he called, hearing the music be shut off, and right after the door was thrown open and Michael’s face dropped from indifferent to angry as soon as he saw Jeremy.   
  
“What do you want?” he snarled annoyedly, and for once in his life, Jeremy didn’t let himself be stopped. He took a step forward, moving closer to Michael before breathing out, “I want you.”    
  
Michael took a step back, his eyes widening. Jeremy could tell that Michael hadn’t smoked the joint that he had been rolling yet, and he smirked.   
  
“What are you doing here?” Michael asked confusedly.   
  
He walked a little closer, locking eyes with Michael, before moving his hand up to his shoulder and started to ghost his fingers down to his hand, intertwining their fingers   
  
“I’m sorry, but I really had to come here,” Jeremy whispered, looking at Michael’s hand. The taller boy tensed at the soft touch but didn’t stop Jeremy, which he took as a yes.    
  
“Because, there is a thing that I need to tell you before-” He stopped himself, he didn’t want the room to be filled with the shitty situation he was in, so he chose to postpone that talk with Michael. “Before I mess everything up."   
  
“Didn't you already do that?” Michael said, taking his hand from their embrace, his eyes slowly trailing up from Jeremy’s body to his eyes.   
  
Jeremy felt a sharp pain in his chest. He saw the small tears in the corners of Michael’s eyes.   
  
“Michael, I’m,” he stopped himself, knowing that no matter what he would say, he couldn’t turn back time. “I’m so sorry Michael,” he felt the tears run down his face and saw Michaels pupils shift.    
  
“You’re sorry? Are you fucking kidding me, Jeremy? You show up two months after talking to me for the last time and you think it’s done with simple fucking sorry? Goddammit Jeremy Heere, I can’t stand you!” Michael screamed at Jeremy, his hands started to shake. Jeremy saw tears running down his best friends face.    
  
He took a few steps backwards, tears making their way down his face. Slowly Jeremy's eyes shifted to the floor and he was looking on the ground.   
  
“I can understand that you’re mad-” He was cut off by Michael screaming.   
  
“I wish I was mad Jeremy, I fucking wish that I could hate you, that I could just move on with my life, leaving you behind, because what you did was shitty and not okay, but I can’t. I can’t be mad at you,” Michael's voice was almost a decrescendo, he had gotten quieter and quieter the more he spoke and Jeremy was just staring at him with wide eyes.   
  
“There is something I need to tell you Michael," Jeremy started, not knowing how to tell Michael about his feelings for him, especially because he was not sure what Michael meant with his rant. He started to stumble on his words, opening his mouth to speak and closing it again while fidgeting with his hand, unsure of what to do with them.   
  
“Just fucking say it, Jeremy,” Michael said, letting his hands fall.    
  
Jeremy looked up at his best friend and there was a weird wave of courage that suddenly ran through him, so he walked over and cupped Michael’s cheek gently. In response, Michael turned red, not knowing what would happen. Jeremy slowly moved closer, tilting his head slightly before closing his eyes and pressing his lips onto Michael's.    
  
The taller boy didn’t move at first, nor kiss back, he just stared straight ahead, frozen, until he realised what was happening, so he put his hands on Jeremy’s waist, pulling him in closer as Jeremy tilted his head and deepening the kiss.    
  
Jeremy pulled away first, taking a few steps back again. He looked sad, almost apologetic.    
  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t- I mean- I didn’t want to- I mean I did want to- I- Oh God-” Jeremy stopped himself before he could mess this up even more.   
  
“Why did you kiss me?” Michael asked; his voice had changed, it wasn’t as harsh as before and there was a hint of something that Jeremy couldn’t quite pinpoint.    
  
Jeremy’s face flushed red and he looked to the ground, he started to fidget with his hands and he felt himself starting to sweat.   
  
“I- I love you,” Jeremy mumbled while looking at the floor, he didn’t dare look up at his best friend. He saw Michael’s feet move closer, suddenly feeling a hand on his chin that pulled his head up to look at Michael for just a second before Michael pressed his soft lips on Jeremy’s again.    
  
The kiss was inexperienced, rough, and clumsy, but it was everything that Jeremy had ever wanted. He moved his hands up to Michael's neck as Michael's moved down to his waist.   
  
Jeremy couldn’t help but smile at Michael, and as they separated, Michael leant his forehead against Jeremy’s.    
  
“How long?” he asked, a sparkle in his eyes.   
  
“How long what?” Jeremy asked, his eyes lingering on Michaels, trying to read them as best as he could.   
  
“How long have you been holding those words, hoping you will be able to use them?” Michael asked softly, moving to close the distance between them and kissing Jeremy eagerly again. Jeremy moaned at the sudden touch.   
  
Michael used Jeremy’s moan to slip his tongue into the shorter boy's mouth and sending shivers down Jeremy’s spine.   
  
Even though he wanted to continue this as much as Michael, he separated them.   
  
“Do- uhm- do you love me too?” he asked carefully and Michael fucking smirked at him, before saying, “For longer than you can possibly know.”    
  
Jeremy quickly started to kiss Michael again. His hands found their way into Michael's perfectly styled hair and tugging at it slightly, which made Michael moan into Jeremy’s mouth. Coincidentally, that sound went straight to Jeremy’s dick.   
  
He pushed Michael against the wall and their kiss started to turn rougher. Jeremy bit down on Michael’s lower lip and Michael’s hands moved down to Jeremy’s waist as he pulled him closer so that their groins were touching. Both of the boys moaned at the sudden friction. Jeremy’s hands found their way to the hem of Michael’s shirt quickly and he pulled it over his head. Jeremy stopped to take in the sheer beauty of Michael’s chest. Michael turned red and put his hands up to his chest, trying to hide it as best as he could.   
  
“Don’t,” Jeremy whispered, pulling Michael's hands down to his sides and holding them there in his hands. Jeremy slowly started to trail Michael's jaw with kisses, moving on to his neck where he stopped to suck a big hickey.   
  
“Fuck, Jeremy,” Michael breathed out and Jeremy bucked his hips up, moaning against Michael’s skin. The taller boy moaned at the returning friction and picked up Jeremy by his thighs.    
  
The pale boy squeaked as he was picked up, but wrapped his legs around Michael's waist, his erection rubbing against Michael's stomach.   
  
Jeremy was set down on the bed softly, but before he could lie down, Michael started to take off his shirt. As he finally managed to pull it off, Jeremy felt the cold air hitting his skin, though soon enough he felt Michael’s hot breath as he started to slowly kiss his neck.   
  
As Michael started to leave hickeys on Jeremy’s neck, the pale boy felt his pants tighten even more. Just as he let out another moan, Michael moved on to his chest, pressing kisses in a circular motion around his left nipple before taking it into his mouth and sucking hard.   
  
Jeremy moaned loudly, one of his hands tugging at Michael’s hair a little harder while his other hand wandered down and started to tug on Michael’s jeans.   
  
Michael let out a small giggle, before turning serious.   
  
“Are you sure you want this Jeremy?” he asked carefully, running a hand through Jeremy’s hair.   
  
“Oh god, yes, please,” Jeremy said quickly, turning red before adding, “I’ve wanted to do this for a very long time.”    
  
Michael smirked and started kissing Jeremy again, nibbling on his bottom lip while unbuttoning Jeremy’s pants. Jeremy pulled in a sharp breath as Michael reached into his pants and started to palm his erection.   
  
“Fucking shit, Michael,” he moaned, his hands searching for something to ground himself with, one of those things ending up being Michael’s hair, which made Michael moan again.   
  
“What do you want?” Michael asked, his voice was laced with anticipation. He bit down on his lips while waiting for a reply.   
  
“I want you to-" Jeremy stopped himself, pulling Michael closer and breathing into his ear.   
  
“I want you to fuck me."   
  
Michael groaned as Jeremy said those words and quickly unbuttoned his own pants, quickly wiggling out of them before when he saw Jeremy staring at his clothed length.    
  
Before he could even say anything, Jeremy was pinning him onto the bed. kissing him roughly while rolling his hips now and again, receiving a loud moan every time he did so.    
  
After about a minute, Michael felt himself becoming edged and he pushed Jeremy off of him, flipping them again and grabbing the lube and a condom from his nightstand.   
  
“You still sure you’re okay with this?” He asked Jeremy carefully, who just nodded eagerly.    
  
So Michael pulled down Jeremy’s boxers, tossing them aside before opening the bottle of lube and coating his index finger with it.   
  
He started to draw small circles around Jeremy’s hole, waiting for a sign to go in, which Jeremy gave while moaning loudly at the touch. Michael slowly pushed into Jeremy, letting him adjust to the touch, before coating up another finger and slowly pushing it in with the other, making Jeremy moan loudly.    
  
“Fuck, Michael,” Jeremy moaned as Michael slowly started to do scissoring motions with his fingers to stretch Jeremy out. At first it had hurt, but now the pain slowly started to shift into pleasure.   
  
Every moan that Michael received from Jeremy made his dick twitch against the fabric of his boxers, and his touch becoming more eager.    
  
He slowly arched his fingers up at the next time he pulled back and Jeremy’s eyes shot open with pleasure as he let out a loud groan.   
  
“Holy shit,” he breathed out and Michael added more lube and another finger before he took off his boxers. Jeremy looked at him as if he was the most beautiful person that ever walked on this earth.    
  
Michael looked at Jeremy, almost confused. “What is it?” he asked quickly, hoping he didn’t ruin the moment with something.   
  
“You are unbelievably beautiful,” Jeremy purred out and Michael could tell that Jeremy had meant it. He moved down and kissed him passionately, his fingers still prepping Jeremy before he moved down again and pulled them out.   
  
He grabbed a tissue and quickly cleaned off his fingers.   
  
“You think you’re ready?” He asked worryingly, fingers combing through Jeremy’s hair.   
  
“Yes, just please, let's go,” Jeremy begged, desperate for Michael’s touch. Michael smirked down before opening the packet of the condom and put it on carefully, a whole lot of lube following it afterwards.   
  
He lined himself up with Jeremy’s hole and took his hand into his.   
  
“Tell me to stop when it hurts,” He said, concern and lust mixing in his voice as he slowly started to push the head in. Jeremy did feel pain, but it was neither unbearable or bad.    
  
Michael waited for some sign from Jeremy to move further in, which he got a few seconds later when Jeremy pushing his hips down to get more and more from Michael.   
  
Michael moved slowly until he was all the way inside Jeremy. He waited to get a ‘go’ from Jeremy, so he would know when he started moving, but he didn’t have to wait very long because Jeremy grabbed him and flipped them, not letting Michael pull out before he did so so that he stayed inside of Jeremy. Jeremy slowly started to ride Michael, his hands supporting him on Michael's chest.   
  
“Holy fuck, Jeremy,” Michael moaned out at the sheer amount of dominance Jeremy was giving him before moaning because Jeremy really knew how to ride a dick.    
  
Jeremy’s moans started getting louder and louder as suddenly he moved Michael's hand from his ass to his hair and breathed out a “Pull it.”    
  
Michael didn’t have to be told twice and pulled it lightly, making Jeremy moan and shiver on top of him.   
  
“Fuck, Mike, I’m so close,” Jeremy moaned out, moving more and more quickly.   
  
“Me too, Jeremy,” Michael said and soon he felt his stomach knot and before he came. He looked Jeremy dead in the eye, and said “Cum for me," which was what set Jeremy off edge, he came hard and loudly with Michael's name on his lips while Michael stammered out Jeremy’s name, scratching the pale boys back.    
  
They were panting loudly and Jeremy let himself fall onto Michael's chest, knowing that it was filled with his own cum but not caring in the slightest. He breathed heavily against Michael's neck, pressing kisses against it.    
  
“Fuck, that was amazing,” Michael softly said, after a few seconds, before pulling out very slowly. Jeremy let himself fall next to Michael, who had just grabbed tissues from his nightstand and started to clean the both of them up.   
  
He took off the condom, tying it up and threw it into the trashcan along with the tissues that he had given Jeremy and the ones he had used to clean himself up.   
  
Before lying down on the bed again, he put on his boxers, handing Jeremy his to put on.    
  
Jeremy pulled himself up onto Michael's chest, hugging him tightly. Michael placed an arm around him and let out a content sigh.   
  
“I love you, Jeremy,” Michael smiled down and Jeremy moved up to press a light kiss on Michael's lips.    
  
“I love you too, Michael,” Jeremy smiled happily and put his head onto Michael's chest again. He continued smiling until he shot a glance at the clock at the wall. He remembered what the squip had said, about killing him at 11 am tomorrow. Jeremy's smile dropped, knowing that now, now that he had everything he ever wanted, it would be taken away almost immediately.   
  
“Hey Jer? Can I ask you something?” Michael suddenly said, his hand still combing through Jeremy’s hair and Jeremy nodded.   
  
“Why did you come tonight? I mean, not that I regret it. I don’t. I’m just interested in why this night,” he spoke softly. His voice was a little stuttery, but Jeremy didn’t notice.   
  
Jeremy kept debating if he should tell Michael the truth and then decided that it was the best idea to do so.    
  
“The Squip told me today that he was going to kill me tomorrow at 11 am and I knew that if that there's one thing I need to do, it’s telling my best friend that I’ve been in love with him since 9th grade” Jeremy said. He could felt how tense Michael had gotten. Jeremy was pushed off of Michael a few seconds later. He watched the tan boy walk over to his desk, grabbing a bottle of red liquid before returning to the bed.   
  
“You drank green mountain dew with it to turn it on, right? Maybe the red will shut it off,” he spoke quietly. He held the bottle out to Jeremy, who took it and screwed the cap off.   
  
“You think this will work?” Jeremy asked, while carefully eyeing the liquid in the bottle.   
  
“Someone online said it worked for them,” Michael smiled weakly, sitting down next to Jeremy and taking the hand that wasn’t holding the bottle into his.   
  
Jeremy nodded and squeezed Michaels hand softly, taking a swig from the bottle.   
  
A sharp pain went through Jeremy’s brain and he screamed, latching onto Michael.    
  
“Oh my god, Jeremy! Jeremy?” Michael held Jeremy close as he screamed, which went on for at least two minutes.    
  
Michael started to cry as he softly rocked Jeremy, to help him calm down as soon as he stopped screaming.   
  
Michael pulled the blanket on top of them because he realised that Jeremy was shaking.    
  
“It’s okay, my love,” Michael spoke softly, kissing Jeremy on the top of his head.   
  
“Do you think it worked?” Jeremy asked, with tears in his eyes. Michael started petting his head.   
  
“I hope so,” Michael smiled and pulled Jeremy close.    
  
They fell asleep cuddled up, holding each other and shielding each other from the horrors of the world.   
  
When 11 am arrived, Jeremy shifted in his sleep, pulling Michaels arm around him, sleeping contently in the arms of his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was probably my only NSFW thing that I will ever write
> 
> If you enjoyed it, please consider buying me a [coffee](http://ko-fi.com/pissoffimrad)


End file.
